Devera
Devera is a little brown-haired girl who seems to turn up in the oddest places. We know a bit more about her now. *She is the daughter of Aliera e'Kieron and Kieron - Aliera has apparently learned of this relationship at some point within the last few years. It is unclear, however, if this actually means she's been born yet. *She frequently travels in time (and space), sort of (she hasn't been born by Vlad's time, but she meets with Vlad anyway, and appears at even earlier times), but is subject to restrictions. Though she can travel in time at will, she cannot appear in the same time twice simultaneously, for one thing. ("I thought about jumping, but then I could never come back to now.", Tiassa_(book)) *She's sometimes found residing in Verra's Halls. Mafenyi says that Devera "could be a Goddess if she wants to." *She can change her shape, appearing as a dragon when confronting an enemy such as the Jenoine. *She appears to be nine or ten years old. Since this estimate was made by someone who was unaware that she is a Dragaeran (and of the very slow Dragaeran aging rate), she is probably between thirty and forty. Vlad has commented that Devera is older than himself; since he is about 26 when he thinks this, thirty is a good lower estimate of her age. *Her first appearance chronologically (that we know of) is shown during Vlad's fountain-induced flashback in ''Vallista'' to his previous life as Dolivar. It is Devera who, in that pre-Empire period, leads Dolivar to Verra's Halls so she can direct him to seek a truce between the Tribe of the Dragon and the band of tribal outcasts who will give rise to House Jhereg. *Her earliest appearance during a non-flashback sequence was to leave a message for Adron that he was to return home to meet his newborn daughter. The daughter in question was Aliera, Devera's mother. Think about that a minute... *She has been known to vanish in a cloud of gold sparks, as the Necromancer and the gods do. *She has developed a friendship with a young Easterner lad named Vlad Norathar. *She can see into the "Other Place", a psychic or necromantic plane where it's possible to locate significant things. This may or may not correspond to Daymar's similar ability. But she is able to teach the ability to Vlad Norathar. *She has met with, and comforted, Prince Miklos. She knows Cawti's parentage and its meaning, which is pretty unusual. Relations Devera is probably the most connected person in Dragaera. * Aliera e'Kieron -- Mother * Kieron -- Father (confirmed) and possibly also Uncle (as he was sibling to Aliera in her previous life). * Verra -- Grandmother * Adron e'Kieron -- Grandfather * Vlad Taltos -- Uncle, sort of (as he was Dolivar, Kieron's and Aliera's brother, in another life). This may be an honorific for a non–blood relation: see next. * Morrolan e'Drien -- First cousin once removed (Mother's cousin). She calls him Uncle 'Rollan though her logic is unclear. This may simply be an honorific used by children for an unrelated adult they know well, but it may also be used for an older cousin from a different generation; both practices were once commonplace, and in some families, still are. In addition to having powerful relatives, she's pretty good at networking for a kid, too. Devera knows: * Lords of Judgment (Verra and Mafenyi for sure, and likely the others, too) * Kings of Fenario (Through Miklos and Brigitta) * Paarfi of Roundwood (Through a certain artifact) * Kieron and Adron (Though both were dead long before she was born) External Links * Devera FAQ Category:Characters Category:Dragons